Training
by ariesdragon2000
Summary: A moment with our favorite couple while training. Raphril ONLY.


**Training**

"Come on, O'Neil." As this was ground out in a gruff voice, a sai connected with her tessens, barely catching her chest. This is how it was for her lessons. She had come to learn more in the few months they had been at her families' old farm. She didn't have to train. Not if she didn't want to. Not with all the responsibilities and pain she has had to bore at such a young age. but she wanted to. She wanted to get better. For her father. For her sensei. For her friends. For herself.

A high block to her face kept the butt of the sai from finding its mark on her small nose. She pushed back with as much strength as she could, muscles straining and sweat streaking down her body. The red head was rewarded with the giant turtle falling backwards in a ready stance. She has gotten better. All thanks to him.

Another block to her side, the beautiful tessen clashing into the prongs of the blade. A twist with her hand had the ferocious weapon soaring through the air and embedding itself on the trunk of a tree. She had had the choice to train with the two younger brothers, but she knew they would go easy on her. She was not weak. Just underestimated. But he believed in her strength. He was willing to push her far into her limits and catch her in the end. He had agreed to train her while his brother recovered, starting in the hot tempered teenager to become the new sensei.

He ran towards the tree, seeming to forget she was there, but she knew he hadn't. His green hand found the handle of his beloved blade and yanked it out of its confinement. The blades danced like stars as the light hit them, coming to a stop on a defensive stance. Two trees were on each of his sides, a hill behind the one he stood. This gave him an excellent advantage over her. It was a trap. One slip up and she would either end with a nosebleed or a bad back. But she knows he would catch her. He always does.

She took the chance.

Her feet came running at him, body leaned towards the wind and weapons held back to her sides like he taught her. When she was close enough, she brought her weapons to strike at the top part of his plastron were the soft, yet unyielding flesh lied. As expected, a sai struck her fans from her grip, and down they went over his head and down the small hill. And then it was her turn.

The large terrapin jumped at her, colliding against her small body like a fright train, circling his arms around her small waist and bringing her down with him. The hard ground shook the breath out of her lungs. Luckily he shifted his weight to his elbows, or else there would be one less kunoichi in the world and a large, red haired pancake instead. His face found her neck, his breaths coming in deep pants same as hers. Her chest rose and fell against the unyielding armor, causing her skin to fill with goosebumps. Her heart raced at their close proximity.

They laid there, no longer than five minutes before he slowly rose to a sitting position, knees brought to her sides and pinning her arms under their power. By then her blood had stabilized to a steady beat until he got into this position.

Their eyes met, and April could have sworn she saw a glint. A glint of hope, and more than that but was it...love? Her heart beat like a drum. His bright green eyes bore into hers, their intensity making her grow warm. The sweat on his body made her mind go crazy as the beads of sweat curved southward across those muscles. Teasing her. Frustrating her.

Before anything else happened, the exited voices of Donatello and Casey pierced the calm air around April and the terrapin on top of her. Well, that was just the perfect time to break a moment like this. Before she could blink, the smooth, scaly flesh of Raphael was gone with the rest of its master, leaving April to herself.

Anger and irritation coursed through her veins as she stood and went down the hill to pick up her fallen weapon. Anger at life for breaking her moment and irritation at Donny and Casey for breaking her moment.

And frustration traveled to other parts of her body. A thoughtful gaze entered her eyes as she smirked. She turned her body on her heels and strode to the old house, passing by the two boys.

__If only Raph could be my master.__

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. This took a long time, too. IT FRUSTRATES ME. But not like April was here. I decided to try out some action here if ya know what I mean. (*wiggles eyebrows suggestively*)<strong>

**This happens after 'Race with the Devil.' I noticed a lot of contact with Raphie Boy and April. Anyone else? In the movie too. I hope they put them together. The whole idea of them together, as far as I know, has been lying on the shelf for 24 years. 24 YEARS. 24 TO THE YEARS. And this is from 1990. Their first movie. Raphael had a crush on her, most noticeable in the way he looked at her when Casey was massaging her. I wonder if Casey ever existed, or just didn't take part in the franshise till later on, Raphie and April would have been more than friends. And I've heard a lot through the internet about Raph being the original turkte in which was supposed to develop a crush on April, NOT Donnie. (Although, I have to admit, Donnie and April are WAY better than Casey and April. Not that I have anything against them together, but come ON, they're together in every version, its getting boring.)**

**Interesting fact: JOSH PECK DOES THE VOIDCE OF CASEY! Fangirl moment. And if you don't remember who he is, think back to the good old days were Drake & Josh were most aired.**


End file.
